NIMH patients (hospitalized and outpatients) with diagnosed anxiety disorders (panic disorder, social phobia, generalized anxiety), affective disorders (major affective disorders), and normal volunteers are evaluated on psychological, interactional and developmental dimensions using self- administered questionnaire methodology. Attention is given to the role of family structure and functioning, and certain individual developmental experiences in the etiology and course of these diagnostic disorders.